


It's You and Me Against the World

by j2mslittlebitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2mslittlebitch/pseuds/j2mslittlebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Dean Winchester and Castiel off the head hancho, Dick Roman and end up smack bang in the middle of a nightmare in Purgatory. It's a dark, terrifying land made so much worse by ninety percent of the monster were put there by the Winchester family and Cas is afraid once the monsters notice, there will be no protecting Dean. So he hurries to find an ultimate weapon, then a way out.<br/>But finding both is harder then he thought, especially with a pissy Dean Winchester that is no more use then a child to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> None of the characters are mine, though I do dream! I am not profiting from this work at all, merely to feed my creative side. Comments and feedback are appreciated.

DEAN; 

The first thing Dean became aware of was the darkness, it surrounded him – engulfed him. It took his eyes what seemed like and very well could have been hours to adjust. The second thing he knew was painful, terrifying screams and howls that surrounded him in the darkness, curled around him like a horrible, frightening coat and Dean did not want to know what the hell was capable of making noise like that.  
  
And the last thing was the insistent murmur of ‘Dean, Dean, Dean,’ slowly turning into what sounded like a horrified scream as the voice kept calling his name over and over again. It took him a moment to focus, discover he was lying on his back on hard, cold ground before his focus turned to the burning blue eyes above him.  
  
“Cas?” his voice was husky with disuse and his throat hurt. The eyes above him crinkled as if the face was smiling, relieved before he was swept up into a bone crushing hug. Dean had always forgotten how strong Cas was, with the exception of the of the week surrounding the ass-kicking that Cas had delivered him when he had intended to say yes to Michael.  
  
“Oh, Dean, I was worried that the trip had caused you permanent damage. You’ve been asleep for three days.” Cas’ voice was just as he remembered it, deep and rough but different all at once. He sounded strained and Dean swore he heard it tremble.  
  
“Cas, where are we?” Dean blinked into the darkness and skittered backwards when he heard a howl come from the trees in front of them. He felt two soft finger tips on his forehead then a rush before he hit the ground again, this time out in the open. For as far as Dean could see, it looked like desert country.  
  
Cas was close enough for Dean to see him swallow nervously before answering, “Purgatory.”  
  
Dean blanched, “As in Purgatory, Heaven and Hell? As in where every nasty fucker we have ever killed is locked up?”  
  
Cas nodded, worry plain in his eyes as plain as the rising sun and it had Dean scared, bone deep, chilling fear ran through him and he couldn’t help but shiver. Dean seen the concerned look flash across Cas’ face once more.  
  
“Dean, how are you feeling? You haven’t eaten in nearly three days.”  
  
Suddenly Dean had raging stomach hunger cramps and curled over himself with a groan, “Why’d you have to mention it, Cas?”  
  
Cas touched a finger to Dean’s forehead and the hunger subsided.  
  
“That will not last long, Dean. We need to figure something out and find you something to eat before you starve to death.” Cas said it in a deadpan voice, eyes darting around the surrounding area but coming to rest on nothing. “We need to move now.”  
  
Though before Cas could move them, a massive black shape leapt from the shadows and crashed into Cas, pushing him over backwards and pinning him to the ground. Dean could see it now, a werewolf, snapping it’s giant fangs at Cas’ throat.  
  
Dean struggled to move, feeling the overwhelming urge to assist his Angel but it was physically impossible for him to move, either hunger or something worse (which Dean refused to think about, thank you very much) was preventing him from pushing himself up. He could hear Cas’ struggles, his quick panting breath as he tried to take on a beast that was ten times his size. It worried Dean that Cas couldn’t push the wolf off, by all rights, Cas should be and was stronger than anything, living or dead, at least until they crash landed in Purgatory.  
  
Cas finally got the upper on the wolf and with a sick squelch, ripped it’s throat out with his bare hands. Dean sat uselessly where Castiel had left him, with his fists clenched and a frown on his face.  
  
It took Cas five minutes to reappear, and when he did, the tails of his trench coat were streaked with blood and his face smudged red as if he had tried to wipe it from his face. His mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were wide with worry lines surrounding them.  
  
“Before we talk, Dean, we must move again. I located a small cave with only one entrance. It will be easy to defend.” He leaned down and pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead.

 

The cave was indeed easily defended. The entrance so small a possum could bare fit through but Dean wasn’t naive to think nothing would find them, though Dean had growing faith that Cas would look after him.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
Cas turned back to Dean from where he was sitting, “Yes, Dean,”  
  
“Am I going to starve to death?” It was barely a whisper and any normal human would have missed them.  
  
“I –“ Cas swallowed, “I hope not. But we need to find some way to sustain you. I don’t know if there is anything you can eat and you surely can’t eat anything from this realm, everything here is tainted and no doubt poison to you.”  
  
Dean glanced up, his eyes boring into Cas’, “If there is nothing here that’s edible, means I’m going to starve, Cas. Imagine that. The great Dean Winchester who saved the world tens of times over, who stopped the fuckin’ apocalypse, starves to death. No one would believe it if you told them.”  
  
Cas shuffled closer, so their knees were touching, “I will do everything within my power to save you, Dean, the same as I always have. There is only one thing I can do for you, but it is a short term solution.”  
  
Dean watched Cas, in the background the sun was rising, light bleeding into their small hideaway. “What are you talking about, Cas?”  
  
Cas sighed and shuffled, “I can share my Grace with you. But to do it long term would do more damage than good. It will change you, the more of my Grace that melds with your soul, the less human you will become.”  
  
Dean frowned, “What about you? What will happen to you?”  
  
Cas gave a tiny shrug, “I will be fine. My Grace replenishes, a little slower here then when we are on earth. But I will be fine.”  
  
Dean scrubbed a dirty hand over his face and felt the beginnings of stubble. He hated beards, hated the feel of them under his own hand and hated the itch that it brought with it. _Guess I’ll have to get used to it,_ he thought before he spoke once more.  
  
“How do we do it? I’m not sayin’ yes, but how is it done if we have to?”  
  
Cas got that looked again, the _I don’t want to tell you because you’ll flip your shit_ look, and Dean knew it was going to be bad before he even opened his mouth.  
  
“Though, ah, intimacy.”  
  
Dean snorted, “What …? As in - ” he made wild hand gestures before he could bring himself to say the words, “Would I have to kiss you?”  
  
Cas nodded, “It’s very similar to a demon deal, it must be sealed by a kiss at the least. The more intimate the better. Intercourse we be the best way to supply you with my Grace, but as long as we keep it in check, a kiss would be sufficient.”  
  
“Dude, I am definitely not having sex with you, get that – wipe that shit outta your head right now.”  
  
Cas frowned, “Dean, you misunderstand me, I am not propositioning you, simply explaining the process. But I would suggest if you aren’t interested in sex, that I start your supply immediately due to your already excruciating hunger.”  
  
Dean could not for the life of him, get over how dirty Cas sounded right now. He sounded like a hooker trying to seduce her first john and Dean had to admit it was a little funny, a teeny tiny bit.  
  
But he didn’t laugh; he just nodded and licked his lips, noticing Cas’ eyes dropped for a moment before quickly returning to his gaze, “So, ah, how do you wanna do this?”  
  
Oh great, now Dean sounded like the nervous virgin.  
  
He didn’t have time to ponder though, because Cas launched forwards and pressed his lips against Dean’s. For a moment, Dean couldn’t react, he just felt those soft, chapped lips against his own before Cas’ tongue flicked out and touched his bottom lip hesitantly. It was reflex, Dean will tell himself after it’s all over, but he opened his mouth and let his own tongue find Cas’.  
  
He felt Cas’ hands in his hair, pulling him in and holding him tight, he wasn’t sure how they got there but his own hands ended up framing Cas’ face with his thumbs running over those sharp cheek bones.  
  
The kiss had turned into something primitive and neither man could explain why, maybe it was the fear they may not be alive tomorrow or the fear that they may have to live, fight and love forever in this horrible place but suddenly Cas was damned near on top of Dean and he wasn’t doing a damned thing to stop it.  
  
Dean shallowed a moan and rutted against Cas’ thigh, his cock suddenly hard as a rock and aching in his jeans. He was all but ready to start shedding clothing when Cas suddenly jerked backwards, breathing fast, eyes wide and pupils blown with lust. Dean was sure his own would look the same.  
  
He was cold now, and panting so he closed his eyes and tried to get some air into his lungs. He wanted to reach for Cas but something stopped him, he wasn’t sure when he started to feel like this towards his Angel. Sure, he had always admired Cas’ eyes, and his handsome face. He wasn’t blind, nor was he as straight as he let the world think and he was sure he’d had an R rated dream about Cas once or twice but never thought he would act on those feelings.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Cas was leaning against the other side of the cave, knees up, forehead resting on them and he looked like somehow had just ran over his puppy. Dean suddenly felt self-conscious, was his performance that terrible that Cas was actually disgusted by it.  
  
“Cas, man… I’m really sorry for just – for acting like a bitch on heat. I know you, being an Angel of the Lord or whatever is not supposed to…”  
  
“No.” Cas’ voice was sharp when he jerked his head up, but when he spoke again, it was gentler, “It’s not your fault Dean, I am just not used to the reactions of this body. I have never fornicated, it was – exciting.”  
  
Dean snorted, “Yeah sure, okay.”  
  
Cas tried to smile, tilting one side of his mouth up. “That should be enough to sustain you for now, we will, as you say, have to play it by ear. I have never shared my Grace before so I am unsure of how long it will last.”  
  
With his words, Dean noticed that the hunger was gone and warmth was spreading from his heart all through his body, like tendrils of Grace warming and making him feel safe and happy and powerful. In the real world, it would have been an amazing trip, that feeling of weightlessness and crazy confidence that he could take on all of purgatory and win.  
  
“Dude,” Dean didn’t know it but his eyes were glowing, literally glowing bright green, “Is this how you feel all the time? And why the hell do I feel like it?”  
  
Cas smiled properly this time, “Yes, Dean, but multiply that feeling by a billion. The reason you are feeling powerful is because of my Grace, it is melding with your soul and for a while, again I’m not sure of a time frame, but you will be capable of things you weren’t before. You will be stronger, faster but not so much as me.”  
  
Dean took it in, revelling in the feeling of it before he looked up when Cas called his name to get his attention again, “We need to move, if we stay here all the time, monsters will scent us and they will kill us.” He looked thoughtful for a moment, “I think – I think there is something I can do. I am sure that somewhere in the scriptures, it makes reference to a weapon. It will only work if it is made in purgatory and since we are here. There is a rock, a special rock, I can sense it, the weapon must be craved from this rock with three different Enchion symbols etched into it.”  
  
“What does this weapon do?”  
  
“It will kill everything in the awful place.”  
  
“As in kill them dead?” Dean asked.  
  
“Yes, dead. The same as your knife, how it kills demons dead, this weapon will eliminate every creature in this place. I cannot kill them, well, I do but they regenerate elsewhere. But if make this weapon, they will be dead dead.”  
  
Dean considered it, than he stood, “Let’s go. Even if we don’t use it, I will feel safer if we had a sure fire way to gank these bastards.”  
  
Cas nodded and stood, taking a step to Dean and placing two fingers to his forehead and just before they phased out, Dean seen the soft look on Cas’ face and had the sinking feeling everything was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

CASTIEL;  
Cas was pissed, it was the only way to describe it. He had assumed they were going to reappear right next to this all smiting rock, instead they ended up in the middle of a creek, knee deep in filthy brown water and sloppy mud.

“What the fuck, Cas?” Dean snapped which irritated Cas more.

“It was not intentional, Dean.” He couldn’t help but use his _Angel of the Lord_ voice, then surprised Dean by mimicking him in a high pitched voice.

Cas tilted his mouth in a smirk before grabbing Dean’s arm and dragging him out of the swamp, “It looks like we are doing this the old fashion way, Dean.”

He felt Dean try to yank his arm from Cas’ iron fingered grasp but he didn’t let go until they were out of the creek, then he spun on the human, his eyes were sharp, “I know you have a problem with authority but believe me when I tell you, you’d better do as your told in here because it’s the only way we will make it out alive.” His voice softened a bit, almost begging when he finished with, “Okay, Dean?”

Dean nodded and Cas forced himself to believe he looked contrite for his actions but it was hard to be sure, even when Cas knew his soul like his own Grace, when Dean was so good at locking everything down.

Cas mentally shrugged and was taken aback by humility of the action, before spinning with a swish of his damp trench coat and striding in the direction he was sure the stone was located. They walked in silence for a while; Cas could not even begin to grasp the idea of time in this place. It could have been hours or minutes for all he knew, and that irked him.

“Do you think Sam is looking for a way to get us out?” Dean’s voice broke the silence and Cas couldn’t help but wince as it seemed to echo around the deceptively empty world around them.

“You would do well to lower your voice, Dean.” Cas rasped out before answering Dean’s question, “Yes I think he would be. He will be unlikely to leave you here to rot.”

Cas never turned back but he could feel Dean’s eyes on him. Cas couldn’t get passed the eerie fluorescent quality to them after he had given a tiny piece of Grace to the man behind him and it made Cas wonder if the whole thing was a bad idea. He had considered for point three of a second, killing Dean before he had woken, and wandered this Plane by himself for eternity as punishment. He deserved it, but Dean most definitely did not, especially after cleaning up his mess with the Leviathan.

But that thought had passed, because Cas would never be able to kill the man he loved, he had been made do it once, when Heaven had recalled him from duty and Rafael had made him slaughter Dean, Sam and Bobby while they were ‘disciplining’ him and that moment when the light had left Dean’s eyes was the worse three seconds of his life. He swore that very minute, never to lose himself in Heaven’s orders and to forever protect the humans dearest to him with his life. 

So that’s what he would do. He would protect Dean and stand between the evil that occupies this place and Dean and he would give his life if it meant Dean would live and get out of this place. Cas wouldn’t even think about it. That’s why they needed to find this stone and fashion this blade. Because Cas wasn’t at all sure he would regenerate as the other creatures do, because he was not dead. He may be returned to Heaven, leaving Dean here defenseless and that definitely would not do.

Cas was yanked from his thoughts by a ferocious growl from the trees ahead of the pair and he came to an abrupt halt. He shoved Dean back with one hand before transporting himself to where the black dog was crouched in the bushes and pounced on the thing before it even had a chance to react.

“You cannot have him,” he shouted as he snapped the beast’s neck and it’s body went limp beneath him.


End file.
